Crossing the Rubicon
by Plovercrest
Summary: Mikasa mendapati dirinya berada di antara pilihan sulit. Mencoba membaur dengan para demon yang telah membunuh orangtuanya, atau mati di tangan mereka.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**.**

**(*)(*)(*)**

**.**

"Apa-apaan itu, Eren?"

Eren mendongakkan kepala sesaat setelah seseorang memanggil namanya dengan nada monoton. Mata yang nyaris sama gelapnya dengan awan mendung itu melirik setengah hati pada sebuah onggokan di samping tubuh Eren. Keberhasilannya menyelinap tanpa menimbulkan banyak wajah curiga di sekitarnya saja sudah merupakan usaha bagus, namun Eren tidak yakin bakal selamat dari saudaranya ketika tiba di rumah.

"Dia prajurit yang bertahan terakhir di sana. Aku—"

"Dia _manusia_."

Eren mendapati bibirnya bungkam seribu kata setelah ucapan dingin Levi meluncur secepat kilat, memotong kalimatnya saat itu juga. Tubuh pingsan perempuan di sayap kanannya itu dingin, nyaris seolah-olah dia baru kembali dari permukaan kolam es. Ada banyak bercak darah kering di sekujur tubuhnya, termasuk pipinya yang putih seperti beras.

Sekuat mungkin pemuda itu memasang selaput defensif pada dirinya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Jangan bersilat lidah denganku. Kau tahu apa yang akan Penjaga lakukan saat ia tahu ada Penghuni Luar yang menyusup ke sini," ujarnya, melayangkan lengan seperti baru menyabet serangga menyebalkan yang beterbangan di sekitar kepalanya, mendelik jijik kembali kepada manusia itu. "Kita sudah melewatinya bertahun-tahun, kau tahu itu, dan bahkan saat Carla mati karenanya."

Eren menoleh, kali ini tatapannya tidak mengendur seperti bocah di malam yang beku. "Levi, sudah kukatakan untuk jangan pernah membawa nama ibuku, apalagi menyangkut soal kematiannya. Kalau ini adalah salah satu caramu untuk berkata tidak suka dengan apa yang kulakukan, maka aku tidak bisa menganggapnya lucu." Pemuda bersurai kecokelatan itu mengencangkan kepalan tangannya sampai memutih. Mencoba untuk membiarkannya tetap di samping tubuh sebelum secara tidak sadar melayangkannya terhadap wajah tirus Levi yang kini semakin mengeras. Ada hal yang tidak bersahabat dalam sorot matanya. Eren sudah melihatnya hampir ratusan kali, sampai-sampai rasanya memuakkan.

Dia paham betul pada saat pertama kali memandangnya kalau itu adalah tatapan _demon_ yang marah.

"Apa salahnya menyelamatkan… perempuan yang hampir mati ini?" tanya Eren, masih mencoba memenangkan kemungkinan sekecil apa pun, iris sehijau zamrudnya memandang saudara seayahnya yang tengah merengut—seakan wajahnya baru ditampar. Jika tidak salah lihat, sepasang iris kelabu itu berkilat menjadi cahaya perak laksana guntur.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Eren. Tidak seharusnya manusia itu berada di sini karena ini bukan tempatnya," jawab Levi atas pertanyaan itu, melirik kemudian menimbang-nimbang seberapa tajam pedang kembar yang tersampir di kedua sisi pinggul perempuan itu. Pedang yang hanya khusus dibuat untuk melumpuhkan seorang _demon_.

Dan, dari caranya mengucapkan manusia seolah-olah pemuda bersurai hitam itu baru saja meludah pada kumpulan orang kusta. Eren melirih untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hanya… berikanlah kesempatan."

Komentar pedas sudah melejit ke ujung lidah, hanya saat perempuan dengan tubuh lemahnya itu mulai bergerak, Eren dan Levi bersamaan menoleh. Matanya setengah terbuka perlahan, menampilkan dua buah permata hitam agak temaram miliknya. Sebelum gadis itu mendongak meneliti sekitar, Levi sudah menancapkan jemari di sekeliling leher dan menghantamkan punggungnya pada dinding keramik rumah mereka—_keras_. Eren melotot kala napas gadis itu menyeruak dari mulutnya. Kedua kakinya yang dilapisi bot cokelat hanya mampu menendang udara tak berbahaya.

Lantas, Eren bangkit dari tempatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan dia!" Dia berusaha menyambar lengan saudaranya dalam siraman kemurkaan, namun yang dapat dilakukannya saat itu hanya berdiri membeku. Kendati mencoba berlari, hasilnya hanya seperti dia berjalan di air payau.

Apalagi saat Levi berbicara lewat bibirnya yang kebas, "Ingat tentang apa yang pernah kukatakan kepadamu dua hari yang lalu," dia melemparnya rentetan kata tajam yang seolah-olah membuat kaki Eren terpaku pada lantai marmer. Gadis itu masih mencoba bergelut dalam cengkeramannya. "Kau akan bertemu dengan seorang manusia. Dan, dia adalah penyebab kematianmu, entah dengan cara apa."

Eren tidak membalasnya satu kata pun. Ini adalah kali kedua Levi menyuarakan keras-keras apa yang mampu dilihatnya pada masa yang akan tiba. Entah itu adalah berita baik atau berita buruk dalam kasus ini. Dan, selama 18 tahun yang dia tempuh tanpa orangtua biologis, _demon_ berdarah murni itu tidak pernah salah dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya.

Cepat atau lambat hal itu akan terjadi.

Di tengah-tengah cengkeraman mematikan Levi, Mikasa—prajurit pemusnah _demon_ itu—dengan sekuat tenaga menarik keluar salah satu senjatanya, serta tanpa keraguan berlebih menyayatkannya ke lengan pemuda itu tanpa dia sadari. Walaupun tidak terlalu dalam karena tenaga yang terkuras banyak luar biasa, setidaknya Mikasa dapat melepaskan diri dan jatuh di bawah kedua kaki predatornya. Suara desisan panas menguar dari kulit Levi, membuatnya jadi melepuh terbakar. _Demon_ itu sendiri mengeritkan gigi melihat goresan pada kulitnya.

Pada kesempatan ini otak Eren benar-benar memerintahnya untuk berlari menghampiri sebelum keadaan akan semakin buruk. Tangan Levi sudah terlihat mengawang di atas kepalanya, seakan mencoba untuk menerobos jantung prajurit perempuan tak berdaya itu dengan lapisan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

"Berhenti!" Mikasa menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Levi, namun mau tidak mau Eren juga berhenti bergegas ketika mata pedang itu tertunjuk ke wajahnya pula. Kentara bahwa mata gadis itu bergelimang—ketakutan dan rasa sakit mulai mengurung diri menjadi satu di sana. Napasnya memburu, cincin kemerahan mulai timbul di sekitar leher pucatnya. Bahkan, dia tetap mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi sembari menahan sekuat tenaga telapak tangannya yang gemetar hebat.

Di saat terakhir, suara Mikasa yang nyaris akan pecah mampu menggapai atap di atas kepala mereka. "Menjauh dariku atau aku akan benar-benar melenyapkan kalian di tempat ini!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai, hai, saya kembali lagi membawa fic RivaMika(Eren). Di sini Mikasa adalah seorang prajurit _demon-hunter_ gitu (ya, saya tau namanya gak ada yg lebih bagus lagi). Peran Levi dan Eren di sini sebagai kakak beradik yang beda ibu—itu akan dijelaskan nanti di chapter selanjutnya, huehehe. Terus, tampilan para prajurit _demon-hunter_ itu nggak pake 3DMG, mereka cuma pakai pedangnya, termasuk Mikasa sendiri.

Yah, karena ini baru prolog, jadi kayaknya jangan bicara kebanyakan dulu, takutnya nanti malah spoiler, huehehe. Terus, masuk ke bab berikutnya akan saya ceritakan lewat PoV Mikasa.

Oke, jika ada saran, kritik, pertanyaan, bisa langsung ditumpahkan ke kotak Review. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk baca :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossing the Rubicon**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Main pairing : Levi and Mikasa Ackerman (Slight : Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman)**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, alur gak jelas, dan lain-lain**

.

Mikasa

.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku tidak membenci _demon _setelah apa yang telah mereka lakukan kepadaku. Mereka datang begitu saja entah dari mana lalu memporak-porandakan dunia kami. Dunia manusia. Sekarang yang berada di depanku tak lain adalah _demon-demon_ yang kurang lebih sebaya. Mereka masih remaja, atau setidaknya begitu, tetapi kilatan di matanya mengatakan kalau mereka seolah-olah telah melewati banyak suka dan duka semasa hidup. Tak ragu-ragu aku segera menghunuskan senjata yang kugenggam baik-baik di kedua tanganku—walaupun sudah separuh patah—dan mendapati mereka juga mampu menghindar dengan lincah.

Aku merunduk untuk mengurangi risiko berdarah-darah, tetapi dapat kurasakan ujung kuku salah satu _demon_ itu menggores kulit pipiku. Tidak buang-buang waktu, segera aku menebas kuat-kuat setengah badannya. Dia langsung berteriak nyaring—tepat di telingaku—lalu terbakar tak lama kemudian. Aku menangkap sekelebat sosok dari ekor mataku.

Ternyata Armin. Seorang pemusnah _demon_ juga sama sepertiku.

"Mikasa, kau harus segera pergi dari sini!" serunya, seraya melindungiku dari _demon-demon_ yang mulai berlompatan tidak waras. Pedangnya masih utuh.

"Aku masih bisa," balasku, menatap ke bawah dari atas bukit tempat medan perang berlangsung tanpa pernah kenal padam. Rekan-rekanku banyak yang terkapar di bawah sana, rumput sehijau zamrudnya tercemar darah mereka seperti tinta tumpah. Aku menggigil hanya dengan memandangi tubuh-tubuh itu.

Bagaimana kalau aku jadi salah satu dari mereka?

"Aku serius, Mikasa! Cepat selamatkan dirimu selagi ada kesempatan!"

"Aku harus melindungi mereka. Orang-orang ini tidak boleh mati sia-sia." Aku menoleh ke belakang, berencana untuk menebas seorang _demon_ yang melesat seperti cheetah ke arah kami. Giginya tajam, terbuka lebar-lebar. Namun, sebelum aku melakukannya, Armin sudah berseru untuk kesekian kalinya, memperingatkan kalau di atas ada _demon_ yang baru saja melompat tinggi dan akan jatuh menimpa kepalaku. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah menjulurkan lengannya sepanjang mungkin, merasakan sentakan kuat di tubuhku saat aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari bukit.

Kemudian saat tubuhku berhenti berguling di atas tanah, semua cahaya merah darah memudar menjadi hitam.

(*)(*)(*)

"_Tapi, aku tidak mau berjalan di antara orang-orang gila," kata Alice.  
"Oh, kau tidak bisa menghindari itu," kata si kucing. "Kita semua yang ada di sini gila."  
—Petualangan Alice di Negeri Ajaib_

(*)(*)(*)

Aku bergelung di atas alas yang empuk, mencari-cari kehangatan dari kain katun lembut yang menimbulkan suara desir tipis di antara jemariku. Armin belum datang untuk membangunkanku, biasanya dia melakukan itu hampir setiap harinya, lalu kemudian kami bersama dengan anak-anak yang lain akan mulai lari pagi, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Samar-samar teriakan histeris Armin menyentak kepalaku sampai rasanya sakit setengah mati. Aku bangun. Benar-benar bangun. Terhenyak di atas ranjang yang pada awalnya kukira milikku ini. Untuk sedetik aku merasa berada di rumah.

Ini bahkan bukan rumahku atau aula tempatku berlatih. Semua letak perabotan tampak begitu asing ketika aku sudah dapat bangkit dari ranjang itu, meninggalkan segala pertanyaan seperti orang mabuk yang baru siuman. Kepalaku langsung berdenyut hebat tanpa peringatan ketika aku mencoba berdiri di atas kaki-kakiku. Lantai marmernya yang dingin menyengat kulitku.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Sebuah suara menyapaku dari sudut ruangan. Anak laki-laki itu tengah duduk formal di kursi, mata hijau besarnya benar-benar menatapku sedemikian rupa. Ada gelenyar aneh yang mendadak memukul otakku ketika saling bertukar pandang dengannya. Aku merasa seperti… pernah melihat anak itu.

"Kau siapa?" aku memutuskan untuk bertanya. Pelan-pelan aku melirik tubuhku—memastikan untuk tetap menyorotnya tajam—aku masih mengenakan setelan kemeja yang kusut dan lusuh, maksudku, noda darah jauh sepanjang mata memandang. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kau… kau yang bersama _demon_ itu, 'kan?" Lagi, aku melemparnya pertanyaan. Suaraku pasti bisa lebih tegas kalau saja tidak ada gumpalan yang menyekatku di tenggorokan. Samar-samar aku ingat anak laki-laki rambut kecokelatan ini. Dia bersama _demon_ berengsek yang hampir membagi dua leherku. Ini bukan mimpi tolol, otakku memperingatkan, dan mendadak semakin banyak saja keinginan untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perutku.

"Kau pingsan beberapa jam yang lalu. Maaf karena kelakukan kasar—"

"Keluarkan aku dari tempat terkutuk ini." Aku meraih pedang patah yang masih ditinggalkan di lantai dekat kaki ranjang, melotot di depannya. "Sekarang!"

Bocah itu berdiri dari kursinya dengan sikap defensif seperti yang aku lakukan saat ini. Setiap dia mengambil langkah maju, aku melakukan yang sebaliknya. Aku tahu bagaimana _demon_ bertingkah belakangan ini ketika aku mulai pertama kali jadi prajurit. Mereka kejam, membunuh siapa pun tanpa pandang bulu. Dan, itu yang mereka lakukan terhadap kedua orangtuaku.

"Berhenti di sana," tegasku, mengacungkan pedang tak lebih dari lima meter. Suaraku jadi serak gemetar saat menambahkan, "Kubilang berhenti di sana!"

Akhirnya dia pun menyanggupi. Sorot matanya memang tidak menampakkan seolah ingin memburaikan isi perutku atau apa, tetap saja itu tidak menghentikanku dari bersikap was-was.

"Namaku Eren," katanya dengan pelan, "pasti… pasti banyak sekali yang ingin kau tanyakan. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap mengancam. Tenang, aku tidak akan melukaimu."

Ada keinginan untuk membentaknya lagi, namun jika aku melakukan itu, suara bising yang menyentak kepalaku akan benar-benar membunuhku. Rasanya luar biasa sehingga aku merasa sulit bahkan untuk berdiri. Karena kupikir dia akan melahapku hidup-hidup dalam kondisi sekarat begini, aku bersikeras untuk tidak mengendurkan penjagaan.

"Duduklah. Aku menemukanmu terdampar di tanah, di antara mayat berserakan. Aku tahu kau masih hidup, detak jantungmu sangat lemah saat itu, yang aku yakin masih ada kesempatan. Jadi, aku membawamu ke sini."

Sulit untuk mencerna kata-katanya dengan kepala yang seakan baru dibenturkan tongkat bisbol. Aku hanya meringis, mencengkeram pelipisku dengan harapan rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Kesadaranku nyaris tenggelam lagi.

Bocah itu, Eren, tampak bimbang dengan kehadirannya sendiri di tempat ini. Selagi aku bersikukuh mengunci mulut, Eren meraih sesuatu di samping lengannya, cangkir yang dia taruh di atas meja. "Aku rasa kau harus, eh, minum ini. Akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Aku melirik saat dia membuat gerakan memutar jari di samping pelipis. Untuk sejenak aku tercenung. _Demon_ tidak akan mungkin dan tidak akan pernah bertingkah _manusiawi_ begitu. Aku masih memberi tatapan getir cangkir porselen di tangannya tersebut.

Eren berusaha meyakinkan untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku tidak menaruh apa-apa dalam minuman ini, sungguh. Barangkali rasanya akan sedikit menggigit di lidah, tetapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Cedera di kepalamu tampak sangat hebat." Tangan _demon_ itu terjulur untuk menyerahkan cangkirnya kepadaku. Dengan enggan aku menerimanya. Pedang masih dalam genggaman, jadi sebelum—entah—racun apa yang ada dalam minuman ini bekerja aktif, aku akan langsung memenggal kepalanya dalam jarak sedekat mungkin.

Ditilik dari warnanya yang hijau tua sudah membuatku mual. Namun, karena Eren terus mengatakan tidak apa-apa, aku meneguknya. Lebih baik cepat atau kalau tidak begitu aku bisa merasakan sensasi aneh di lidah, sebagaimana Eren menyebutnya "menggigit".

Aku mengerutkan wajah saat baru setengah dari isi cangkir habis. Rasanya seakan aku baru meminum parutan batang pohon pinus. Mungkin lebih buruk. Tetapi, harus kuakui perasaan berdenyut-denyut di kepalaku hilang tak lama kemudian.

"Bagaimana?" Eren memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, barangkali setelah melihat kalau raut wajahku sedikit lebih lega daripada sebelumnya. Aku memandangnya kosong.

"Lumayan," sahutku parau, "minuman macam apa ini?" Aku tidak percaya otakku memerintah untuk menghabiskannya sekarang. Hanya karena rasa sakitnya belum benar-benar meninggalkan kepalaku.

"Itu hanya obat-obatan tradisional yang sering digunakan di sekitar sini. Akan lebih baik kalau diminum setiap hari." Eren menatapku balik, dan rasanya aku seperti berbicara dengan sesama kaumku. "Aku punya banyak, mau kubuatkan yang baru?"

Menjilati pohon pinus lagi? Aku rasa tidak. "Eh, tidak perlu. Sudah cukup," balasku, menyerahkan cangkir itu kembali. Dia hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih," lirihku, mungkin tidak akan menjangkau telinganya, tetapi aku mendapati senyum tipis terukir di wajah Eren, dan dia mengangguk sekali lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku menemukan _demon_ yang menyunggingkan senyum. Bukan berarti aku sinting.

"Maaf aku menaruhmu dalam situasi ini. Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan manusia mati karena kedinginan, itu lebih kejam daripada mereka yang bersimbah darah."

Kemudian di sini aku teringat akan orang-orang itu. Mereka yang terbaring rapi di lapangan rumput merah. _Demon_ yang meluncur dari langit. Serta Armin yang mendorongku jatuh. Berarti mimpi yang barusan itu tidak salah lagi. Aku mungkin pingsan ketika jatuh terlempar dari bukit, dan, entah bagaimana Eren menemukanku di sana.

"Aku harus pulang. Tidak punya waktu untuk kuhabiskan seharian di tempat ini."

Eren terlihat bimbang di kursinya. Tidak kupertimbangkan sebelumnya kalau kalimat yang jatuh berikutnya akan menikam jantungku. "Duniamu telah hancur. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat berkunjung ke sana. Tidak ada yang tersisa."

Aku berhenti.

Armin dan yang lain hilang dalam sekejap mata? Aku pasti sudah mengubah roman wajahku sungguh-sungguh ketika merunduk memandangi satu titik lantai yang kupijak ini. _Kalau begitu,_ "Hanya aku yang tersisa?" Aku dapat mendengar diriku melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Eren mendongak dari memandangi jari-jarinya, mengangguk penuh simpati terhadapku.

Tenggorokanku lagi-lagi nyeri saat air mata ingin melesak keluar. Perlahan tapi pasti pandanganku mulai mengabur, seperti kau mengintip dari balik kaca berembun tebal. Dan, tanpa aku sadari, suaraku pecah dalam jeritan keras. Semua yang ada di dalam diriku hancur tak bersisa, bersamaan dengan mimpi yang baru saja datang berkunjung ke kepalaku.

(*)(*)(*)

Aku telah merenung yang rasanya berjam-jam di ruangan yang sama. Eren menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana aku kembali tak sadarkan diri ketika menodongkan pedang kepada mereka berdua saat itu—lebih tepatnya ambruk. Dia keluar dari kamar ini, membiarkanku sendirian bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk benar-benar menyerap berita tersebut tanpa harus terguncang. Aku meremas selimut yang setengah melindungi tubuhku kemudian menyibakkannya untuk memberi intipan kecil pada jendela kamar ini.

Ketika aku melakukannya, langit merah delima adalah hal pertama yang menjumpai penglihatanku. Seolah-olah dunia ini baru ditenggelamkan dalam lautan darah. Tidak ada gumpalan awan apalagi matahari. Semua pelosok dunia ini disiram hanya oleh cahaya merah itu saja. Aku terkejut untuk waktu yang sebentar, terus memandangnya. Ini dunia _demon_, tidak heran mereka punya kaki-kaki langit yang sama persis seperti warna mata mereka ketika tengah kerasukan, marah. Marah sungguhan yang identik dengan kuku dan gigi tajam.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Seraya menyarungkan pedang ke pinggulku, aku perlahan membuka pintu berpelitur kayu. Rumah milik Eren ternyata tidak lebih berbeda dari milik orang-orang di duniaku pada umumnya. Mereka punya dapur, sofa, kamar mandi, dan bukannya penjara bawah tanah yang mengerikan dan lembap. Semua ditata sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai aku berpikir kalau mereka hanya bercanda soal _demon_.

Kepala cokelat Eren menoleh dari dapur. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya, kelihatan sedang menyiapkan makan… apa tepatnya? Aku mengangguk skeptis. Di meja makan dapat kulihat secangkir jus pinus itu lagi. Apa mereka tidak punya jam dinding?

"Sini," ajaknya, meletakkan piring berisi makanan untuknya dan satu lagi untukku tepat di seberangnya.

Air liurku terbit di sudut bibir.

"Kau pasti lapar. Duduklah dan buat dirimu nyaman."

Pedang di sarungku berkelontang marah tertubruk meja makan. Aku terhenyak dan mencoba melepaskan mereka sebelum Eren kehilangan nafsu makan. Tampaknya tidak demikian karena saat aku mendongak, dia masih bertahan dalam posisi senyum tipis.

"Jadi," aku duduk dan meraih sendok serta garpu. Barang-barang perak sungguhan untuk makan. "Apa kau mau memberitahuku jam berapa sekarang? Seperti, pagi atau malam hari?"

"Siang. Ini masih siang hari."

Aku menyantap makananku tanpa perlu bertanya-tanya apa di dalamnya ada _sereal_. Sejak perbincangan kami tentang duniaku yang telah—mungkin dia benar—hancur entah bagaimana, mencari subjek benar-benar jadi sebuah tantangan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa Eren. Kami baru bertukar obrolan selama kurang lebih seperempat jam, dan dia sudah menyuguhiku segala makanan di rumahnya. Aku tidak melihat Eren sebagai makhluk berbahaya. Mungkin belum.

Eren menjadi diam dan terlihat tegang dari caranya menyuapkan sesendok penuh makanan miliknya. Barangkali makan semeja dengan manusia merupakan hal yang baru baginya. Bukan berarti aku punya peliharaan _demon_ dan makan bersama mereka satu meja—ini juga yang pertama kalinya aku bersantap, secara harfiah, bersama _demon_. Tidak perlu berpikir jauh-jauh untuk sekarang, aku hanya menganggap Eren sebagai orang yang menolongku.

"Ke mana… _demon_ yang satu lagi?"

Eren mendongak untuk melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. Lebih seperti dia baru mendengarku bicara dalam bahasa Yunani. "Oh, Levi maksudmu? Dia sedang pergi ke kota, kau tahu, mencari bahan makanan dan semacamnya."

Untungnya dia tidak bertanya kenapa. "Apa kalian juga punya mall di sini?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Membayangkan _demon_ jalan-jalan ke mall dengan kacamata hitam dan sepatu hak tinggi benar-benar menonjok telak bagian dasar perutku. Karena itulah yang terjadi di duniaku, orang-orang macam borjuis.

Eren mengerutkan alis sejenak. "Kami punya kedai yang memberikan suplai makanan. Apa…" _Demon_ bermata hijau itu mengedikkan bahu, mencari-cari kalimat barunya. "Apa mereka menyebutnya mall di duniamu?"

Aku nyaris tersenyum geli. "Tidak. Tidak juga. Ada banyak yang seperti itu di kota tempatku tinggal. Apa dunia kalian selalu seperti ini? Maksudku," aku melayangkan lengan ke setiap sudut ruangan; pada sofa, lemari makan, kursi-kursi. Dan, ya ampun, Eren bahkan punya meja nakasnya sendiri, "aku tidak pernah menduga rumah kalian tampak seperti milik orang-orang di duniaku."

Eren tertawa renyah untuk pertama kalinya dalam obrolan kami. "Kami hidup seperti ini jauh sebelum aku tahu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, kembali pada makananku yang tinggal separuh. Hanya sebelum makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutku, pintu terbuka dari sisi ruang tamu. Mendadak saja aku merasa enggan untuk mengambil sesendok lagi, seluruh niat makanku mati, terutama saat Levi berjalan luwes di belakang tubuhku. Mengantarkan angin sedingin es sampai merambat ke tulang sumsum dan membuat buluku meremang karenanya.

Dia nyaris tidak menganggapku ada ketika berbicara dengan Eren. Syukurlah, begitu lebih baik. "Ian kehabisan kayu bakar. Katanya Penjaga belum menyediakan barang-barang itu."

_Demon_ yang kelihatannya bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dariku mengecek ke dalam lemari makanan, kulirik tidak mengambil apa-apa kecuali menutupnya kembali.

Eren mengambil piringku beserta miliknya, tak melontarkan komentar apa pun saat melihat makanan di atas piringku belum habis. "Begitu? Aku rasa kita bisa mendapatkan beberapa di hutan. Alam tidak akan menampar wajahmu."

Aku ingin memukul keras-keras kepalaku ketika menyadari kalau senjataku ada di kursi yang lain—bisa-bisa Levi meledak dalam amarahnya lagi. Aku ragu untuk mengambilnya tanpa membunyikan gong tanda mengancam kepada _demon_ yang satu ini. Butuh waktu lama dan jantung yang bertalu-talu sampai Levi menyingkir dari dapur, menghilang entah di bagian mana dalam rumah ini. Segera aku meraihnya tanpa sepengetahuan Eren pula.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Kami berada di luar rumah, berjalan menuju hutan ini untuk mencari kayu-kayu bakar—lantas aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Eren semenjak Levi diam di dalam rumah seperti penunggu. Aku tahu kami sudah berjalan beberapa meter jauhnya dari rumah, tetapi tetap saja tidak menghentikanku dari berbisik. Rumah mereka tampaknya jauh dari pusat kota—hutan lebat nyaris menyelimutinya seperti dinding—sehingga tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kami berdua di sini. Hal itu akan membantuku, sangat membantuku untuk tidak disadari oleh kaum _demon_. Eren menatapku dan aku baru menyadari kalau tinggi tubuh kami sama.

"Dia _demon_ yang sesungguhnya. Dan dia benci manusia. Hal sama yang dia lakukan kepadaku."

Aku mencerna kalimat itu pelan-pelan. Padahal mereka kelihatan baik-baik saja. "Kenapa?" aku tidak dapat menghentikan diriku dari bertanya.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya," jawabnya jengah.

Tanganku mengambil setangkai ranting pohon yang tampaknya baru jatuh pagi ini. "Aku sudah melihat dunia _demon_ dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Tuhan yang Maha Baik. Apa lagi yang tidak dapat kupercaya?"

Eren meneliti tanah tempat kami berpijak, seolah-olah bertanya bagaimana dia bahkan bisa menapaki tempat itu. "Aku terlahir dari ibu yang berbeda dengannya. Ayah kami seorang _demon_, tapi aku rasa sesuatu membunuh ibu Levi—aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana kejadiannya karena tidak ada seorang pun di rumah yang pernah menceritakanku perihal itu." Eren menghela napas letih sebelum melanjutkan, "Kemudian pria itu menikah lagi dengan ibuku"—kali ini dia menatapku sungguh-sungguh—"dia adalah manusia, sepertimu."

Aku bahkan tidak diberikan waktu bahkan untuk berkedip. "Keadaan berubah saat Levi tahu aku anak setengah manusia, dan aku adiknya secara teknis. Hubungan saudara kami jadi sangat renggang sejak itu, bahkan seakan-akan tidak pernah saling mengenal."

"Itu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya," aku berujar seraya memungut lebih banyak ranting-ranting tipis. Entah dalam kondisi apa yang mampu membuatku berkata demikian.

"Kau berkata seperti kebanyakan orang. Ayah pergi sejak dia menjadi buah bibir banyak orang atas perbuatannya. Dan, aku tidak pernah melihatnya kembali ke rumah sampai sekarang."

"Apa itu yang terjadi kepadamu juga? Dibicarakan."

"Tidak. Tetapi _demon-demon_ tampak mengucilkanku," terang Eren, mendadak berpikir untuk mengusap tengkuk dengan jemarinya yang kotor akan tanah. Setidaknya aku tahu kenapa dia menolongku, secara harfiah kami satu "rumpun". Eren barangkali punya sisi _demon_-nya, namun itu sama sekali tidak tampak terlepas dari betapa manusiawinya dia.

"Siapa namamu, omong-omong? Kita sudah berbicara berjam-jam, kau menodongkan senjata berbahaya dan membentakku, membahas ini-itu, tapi bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum tahu nama lawan bicaraku sendiri." Mendadak Eren mengganti subjek. Matanya mencari-cari di wajahku, kemudian berhenti pada luka gores tipis di pipi sebelah kanan. Aku berusaha menutupinya dengan tanganku karena mulai tidak tahan sejak dia tetap meneliti wajahku seperti itu.

"Mikasa," jawabku dengan serak. Aku mengulangi, "Namaku Mikasa. Senang… dapat mengenalmu."

"Aku yakin itu salah satu bahasa manusiamu," Eren mendengus, "aku rasa aku mulai terbiasa."

"Kau juga manusia," kataku, seakan mengingatkannya pada hal sekecil itu. "Apa sulitnya berbicara hal yang sama sepertiku?"

Eren mengedikkan bahu. Lama-lama aku terbiasa membaca gestur tubuhnya. Betapa dia selalu bisa mengusapkan telapak tangan ke tengkuk untuk mengurangi hening yang canggung di antara kami. Atau, dari bagaimana dia selalu memerhatikan segi-segi kecil di sekitar lingkungannya dan mulai bertanya-tanya soal itu. Yang terakhir membuatku merengut sungguhan.

Saat kayu bakar yang kami kumpulkan tampaknya cukup, Eren mulai berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah. Lagi, jantungku berdegup tidak wajar, ngeri—memikirkan bagaimana keadaan akan berjalan tidak wajar kalau Levi ada di sana. Mengetahui _demon_ pencekik berada satu atap bersama kami membuat saraf-sarafku bergetar penuh antisipasi.

Aku tahu keadaan tidak akan menjadi lebih buruk kalau aku bisa menjaga tangan serta mataku untuk tidak mengirimkan sinyal memulai pertarungan.

"Dia akan benar-benar membunuhku, 'kan?" tanyaku menatap jalan setapak di depan kami. Mengingat leherku begitu panas menyengat dan rasanya seolah-olah seluruh tubuhku demam tinggi. Eren berhenti di depan pintu tiba-tiba, dan aku otomatis menabraknya dari belakang. Tampaknya dia berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian dia tahu siapa orang yang sedang kubicarakan ini.

"Tidak," jawabnya kering, "Levi tidak pernah membunuh sebelumnya." Aku—entah bagaimana—tahu dia berbohong karena jelas-jelas aku melihat bagaimana tangan berkuku panjangnya sudah terhunus di depanku.

Namun, cahaya matanya tidak serupa dengan _demon_ yang terakhir kali melompat di atas kepalaku.

"Ada banyak yang dapat dilakukan Levi seorang diri, tetapi membunuh bukan salah satunya." Pada akhirnya Eren membuka pintu, membiarkanku masuk lebih dulu dan aku segera berjalan cepat-cepat dengan kepala tertunduk kebas menuju kamar tempatku berbaring tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang.

Pada saat kupikir aku sudah sendiri dan aman, Eren menyusul masuk tak lama kemudian.

Aku terlonjak di tempat. "Ah, benar." Anak laki-laki itu buru-buru berjalan untuk membuka lemari dindingnya. Pakaian berjejer rapi di sana. "Awalnya ini milik ibuku. Kau bisa memakainya kalau mau. Pakaianmu… berantakan sekali."

Aku mengangguk sekali, menunggunya sampai benar-benar menyingkir dari ruangan ini.

Hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan adalah berbaring.

(*)(*)(*)

Saat aku membuka mata, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Langitnya tidak lagi merah, melainkan hitam. Benar-benar hitam sampai aku rasa kesadaranku tengah disedot perlahan oleh dinding-dinding rumah ini. Aku mendesak kuat keinginan untuk menjerit, berhambur keluar, dan segera kembali ke duniaku tanpa pikir panjang. Aku ingin pulang, hati kecilku merengek payah. Untuk sejenak bisa saja menenangkan, tetapi untuk kasus ini achluofobiaku bisa kambuh.

Aku berjalan, menabrak apa saja yang ada di depanku. Aku rasa aku baru saja menendang bilah pedang saat benda itu menimbulkan bunyi kelontang keras.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan tanganku langsung terjulur-julur ke depan, berusaha menggapai apa saja di sana. Aku tidak peduli kalau itu Levi yang akan mencengkeramku lagi, aku sungguh-sungguh perlu keluar dari tempat ini.

Suara Eren yang sangat kukenal mengumpulkan kembali semua akal sehatku. Dia meraih bisepku. Jantungku mencelos tetapi di saat bersamaan aku merasa lega. "Mikasa, ada apa? Kenapa gaduh sekali?"

"Mendadak ruangan jadi sangat gelap." Aku berusaha menjaga agar suaraku tetap biasa, tetapi kedengarannya menggigil. Aku membasahi tenggorokanku yang gersang. "Apa yang terjadi di sini? Aku nyaris tidak bisa melihat apa-apa."

Eren terdiam. Tapi tangannya masih mencengkeram permukaan kulitku jadi setidaknya aku tahu dia masih ada di sana.

"Malam hari memang yang paling menyebalkan. Saat pertama kali merasakannya aku praktis takut sepertimu. Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa."

Aku seolah-olah berbicara pada udara kosong saat menimpali, "Tidak, masalahnya bukan itu. Aku tidak bisa terus berada dalam gelap. Rasanya benar-benar membunuh karena seperti seolah-olah dinding bergeser untuk mengimpit tubuhmu sampai kehilangan napas."

"Tenanglah," Eren mengguncangku, dan dapat kupastikan dia tidak benar-benar mendengar sampai selesai kalimat tergesa-gesaku. "Yang kau perlukan adalah memejamkan mata dan jangan biarkan perasaan itu menakut-nakutimu, paham? Atau, malammu akan semakin panjang. Kau dengar aku?"

Dengan amat sangat bodoh aku mengangguk, sama sekali tidak terbersit di kepalaku kalau dia bisa melihatnya atau tidak.

"Ya, akan kucoba."

"Bagus." Suara Eren kembali melembut. Dia menuntunku untuk berjalan ke ranjang kembali, kemudian melepas tangannya pelan-pelan seakan aku ini orang buta yang perlu dituntun. Mau tidak mau aku menyadari memang seperti ini adanya. Perasaan itu datang menghantamku lagi, tapi aku tahu jalan paling baik adalah dengan memejamkan mata.

"Selamat malam," ucapku, entah kepada siapa, aku hanya bisa merasakan Eren masih tertambat di ambang pintu. Seandainya aku punya sedikit penerangan untuk sekali lagi melihat iris hijau cemerlangnya.

"Iya, eh," Eren tampak kikuk menanggapi kata-kataku, "selamat… selamat malam."

Dan, ketika aku tinggal sendiri lagi, aku sama sekali tidak dapat melakukan saran Eren.

(*)(*)(*)

Malam itu benar-benar melar seperti gulali. Ketika pagi menyongsong di dunia ini, langit-langitnya kurang lebih berwarna perak, atau setidaknya begitu. Mata serta kepalaku terasa berat, seperti, ada kurcaci yang duduk di atasnya. Aku hapal betul bagaimana rasanya semalaman terus melotot, memejamkan mata beberapa detik saja hanya untuk kembali menjeblak terbuka.

Ketika keluar dari kamar, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Levi, berjalan lewat di depanku seperti hantu. Mata kami sempat bertubrukan sejenak, tetapi dengan tingkah acuhnya dia kembali membuang wajah. Aku harus menenangkan diriku dari terlonjak, dan memerhatikan sekitar kalau batang hidung Eren tidak tampak di mana pun.

Meninggalkanku sendirian dengan _demon_ ini adalah sebuah kejahatan besar.

Sejurus kemudian sosoknya menghilang di balik dapur, aku membuka pintu kamar Eren hanya untuk mendapati ruangan yang kosong. Mungkinkah Eren punya rutinitas pagi yang biasa dikerjakan olehnya?

Lagi, aku mendengar langkah jelas menuju ruang tamu, aku cepat-cepat mengambil tempat di sofa. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bersikap wajar. Dia pasti mahir untuk menganggapku sebagai tamu tak diundang.

Namun kelihatannya tidak demikian.

"Eren bilang ambil makanan apa saja di dapur," katanya dengan nada datar, "dia akan kembali tak lama lagi."

Kelihatannya pundakku yang mengejang benar-benar kelihatan, tapi aku bersyukur Levi bahkan tidak menatapku saat bicara.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencarinya sendiri sebelum aku harus kehabisan napas di sini dan melonjak setiap kali Levi berbicara. Tidak lupa aku membawa serpihan patah pedangku untuk jaga-jaga. Kedai yang dikatakan Eren bisa kubilang seperti _stand-stand_ yang saling berjejer rapi, pedagangnya memberikan berbagai barang yang diminta konsumen. Dan, mereka bahkan tidak membayar.

Hal sama berlaku di kedai yang lain, seolah-olah mereka bekerja seperti tempat penitipan barang. Aku mengernyitkan dahi seraya melirik orang-orang ini, mereka praktis balas melotot kepadaku tak lama setelahnya. Tidak ramah.

Sambil berpikir begitu, _demon _bertubuh kecil menabrak tubuhku. Lebih tepatnya aku yang menabrak karena tidak memerhatikan jalan di depan. Buah labu jatuh dari tangannya.

"Maaf," pekikku otomatis, cepat-cepat mengambil barang bawaannya. Saat kembali berdiri, aku melihat tatapan bingung dari mata birunya yang cantik, dibatasi oleh bulu mata lentik. Rambutnya selembut sutra dan hampir keemasan.

Untuk sejenak aku berpikir dia adalah Armin.

Lebih disukai sebagai adik perempuannya karena mereka benar-benar serupa dalam beberapa segi.

"H-hai," sapaku, menjejalkan seluruh barang itu ke dalam tangannya. Si gadis _demon_ benar-benar bingung. Aku harap dia tidak menyadari kalau aku tengah memandangnya dengan terpana. Selama sedetik aku pikir dia adalah manusia.

"Hai," balasnya, langsung dengan wajah sumringah dan aku pun bertanya-tanya. "Ada yang kau perlukan?"

Aku tidak bisa menyelami pikiranku lebih jauh lagi untuk bisa tahu apa dia menyadari kalau aku bukan _demon_. "Eh, tidak. Apa kau… apa kau kenal _demon_ agak jangkung sepertiku, dengan rambut kecokelatan dan mata hijau? Aku rasa namanya Eren. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan mencarinya."

Manik birunya berjalan ke atas kelopak mata, berpikir. Aku menunggu dengan hati-hati.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah mengganti subjek semudah melepas ikat rambut. "Oh, namaku Christa. Aku percaya kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Aku tersenyum kikuk. Yang aku harapkan adalah tidak berencana untuk mengenal siapa-siapa lebih banyak lagi karena cepat atau lambat aku perlu pintu keluar dari dunia asing ini. Tapi, ini 'kan hanya kecelakaan biasa di mana saat kau menabrak orang maka kau tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Mikasa," aku mengangguk, "jadi, apa kau tahu di mana dia?"

"Biar kucarikan untukmu." Christa memejamkan mata.

Aku menganga di tempat. Sebentar, seharusnya tidak berjalan seperti ini, kepalaku berteriak. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menepuk kepalanya dan bilang kalau sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tidur cantik?

"Dia ada di kedai milik Ian."

Oh, aku menghela napas lega. Ian, _demon_ lain yang dibicarakan Levi kemarin ketika kayu bakarnya habis. Bertanya lagi di mana kedai Ian ini pasti akan membuatnya bingung—lebih tepatnya curiga—jadi aku memutuskan untuk berkata terima kasih.

Kejanggalan lain, bagaimana caranya dia menemukan Eren hanya dengan menutup mata?

"Kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana, ayo," Christa menggamit tanganku. Aku memandangnya tengah tersenyum. Tunggu, orang-orang asing di duniaku tidak akan mengajakku ke tempat yang kebetulan searah dengannya sambil _menggamit_ tangan, tapi dia melakukannya seolah-olah kami memang sudah kenal sejak dulu. Apa bahkan dia tidak menaruh curiga, seperti, kenapa dia baru mengenalku. Maksudku, tentu saja terlepas dari dunia _demon_ yang tidak terlalu luas ini.

Ya ampun, seolah-olah dia juga tahu aku butuh kompas berjalan.

Setibanya di sana, kedai milik Ian ternyata hanya menjual barang-barang antik. Kebanyakan seperti besi yang sudah maupun belum dibentuk, pahatan kayu, dan beberapa senjata logam. Aku tahu hanya dengan melihat kalau si Ian ini adalah seorang pandai besi. Rambut klimis warna kunyit, celemek usang dengan sepatu bot tinggi, dan _demon_.

Aku melihat Eren yang baru mengumpulkan arang dari sisi lain kedai. Celemek abu-abunya sudah menjadi kehitaman, bahkan ada beberapa yang hinggap di wajahnya.

Ketika mata hijau itu menemukan jalannya untuk memandang kami, dia jadi membelalak. "Mikasa, kenapa—maksudku, bagaimana kau datang ke sini? Apa Levi tidak menyampaikan pesanku?"

"Dia bilang," aku mengangguk, "tapi, kau tahulah. Omong-omong, Christa yang menemukanmu di… sini."

Aku menduga-duga apakah itu suatu kesalahan besar, tetapi Eren hanya menatapku wajar. Christa yang berdiri sedikit di antara kami mulai berjalan linglung. Gerakannya hampir setengah maju mundur.

"Ada yang kau perlukan, Christa?" Eren memutuskan untuk bertanya ramah, dan gadis itu mendongak.

"Aku butuh beberapa kayu bakar dan benda itu." Aku rasa Christa baru saja menunjuk alat-alat makan. Setelah Eren praktis menyerahkannya tanpa berbelit-belit, gadis itu pamit kepada kami. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, tertarik. Serius, mereka sama sekali tidak punya transaksi jual beli.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Aku membantu Ian setiap pagi. Oh ya, dia pamanku." Pemuda itu menggosok kedua telapak tangannya bersamaan.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan setelah mendengar itu memangnya?

Paman Eren muncul beberapa detik kemudian seolah-olah perbincangan barusan seperti sinyal yang dikhususkan untuknya. Dia jelas-jelas melihatku. "Jadi, kau yang namanya Mikasa. Eren baru membicarakanmu pagi ini. Berapa lama kau akan tinggal?"

Tidak ada jabat tangan, tidak ada senyum. Walaupun canggung, aku mencoba membiasakan diriku dengan bahasa mereka. Bahkan rasanya sulit mengira kalau dia belum tahu siapa diriku. Secara harfiah, Eren sudah menceritakannya—baru pagi ini. Aku hanya tidak tahu berapa banyak kalimat yang dikuranginya. "Aku belum tahu," jawabku seadanya, memberikan senyum ramah. Ian mengangguk terlalu banyak. Dia kemudian memperbolehkan keponakannya untuk pergi. Eren melempar celemek usangnya ke dalam kedai begitu saja.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera bertanya sesuatu yang mengusikku sejak keluar ke kota. "Apa kalian tidak melakukan transaksi jual beli? Maksudku, dengan dibayar dan kembalian."

"Dibayar?" Eren mengernyitkan dahi, seakan baru mendengar kata-kata paling aneh sedunia. "Aku tidak tahu apa itu, kami hanya melayani pelanggan, itu saja. Omong-omong, barangnya bahkan bukan datang dari kami, Penjaga yang memberikannya."

Penjaga. Aku pernah dengar kata itu sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang Levi katakan kalau "penjaga" ini akan berbuat sesuatu jika penghuni luar masuk ke wilayahnya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalaku saat ini sampai rasanya aku perlu—sangat perlu—menumpahkannya sekarang juga.

"Siapa itu "penjaga"? Apa itu bahasa keren untuk tentara keamanan yang melindungi pemerintah dari bahaya teroris?"

Aku bisa saja meledakkan tawa ketika melihat wajah kikuk Eren—tapi aku sadar di detik berikutnya kalau itu pasti akan menyinggung perasaannya. Dia benar-benar tidak menangkap apa yang kubicarakan ditilik dari air mukanya.

Alih-alih, dia menengok ke atas langit—sudah agak kemerahan rupanya.

"Penjaga itu seorang raksasa setinggi 60 meter yang jadi sumber hidup dunia ini. Ia yang menghidupi orang-orang ini, memberikan segala suplai makanan dan tempat tinggal. Begitulah _demon-demon_ memanggilnya, Penjaga, karena dia akan melakukan apa saja jika ada penyusup. Dan, dalam kasus ini, penyusup itu disebut Penghuni Luar yang adalah…"

Eren menatapku sama seperti ketika kami memunguti kayu bakar. Lama sekali sampai rasanya dia membakar hidup-hidup kedua bola mataku.

"Manusia," aku menyambungnya, mengalihkan pandangan lebih dulu.

Eren mengangguk. "Aku beruntung ia tidak ada saat membawamu dari dunia manusia ke tempat ini. Kalau ia menyadarinya, ia akan mencarimu sampai benar-benar ditemukan. Hal yang sama ia lakukan terhadap ibuku. Dan, beberapa kali kami harus pindah rumah karena Penjaga juga mengincarku. Walaupun setengah _demon_, itu tidak menghentikannya dari mencari penyusup gila."

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke depan jalan. Tampaknya akan membawa kami pulang ke rumah karena samar-samar aku ingat jalur ini, tapi aku tidak mau bicara di sana jika ada Levi. Toh, dia juga tidak betul-betul mengharapkan kedatanganku kemari.

"Lalu, apa yang dikatakan Levi tentang"—mau tidak mau aku meneguk lugah—"kematianmu? Apa itu benar?"

Eren mendongak dan menarik napas panjang. Entah kenapa aku punya prasangka kalau dia sudah mendengar berita ini ratusan kali. "Dia memang kakak yang berengsek. Tetapi, harus aku akui apa yang mampu dilihatnya selalu benar. Dia pernah melihat sekali—dalam mimpinya—kalau ayah akan pergi dan tidak pernah kembali seolah-olah dia hanyut ditelan ombak."

"Dan, dia membuat itu menjadi kenyataan," aku menyambung lagi. Eren menggosok pangkal hidungnya kemudian berjalan menuju tengkuk. Walaupun tidak kentara, aku bisa melihat jarinya gemetaran.

"Bukan, bukan jadi nyata. Dia memang bisa _melihat _masa depan. _Demon_ punya talenta mereka masing-masing, seperti yang Christa lakukan pagi ini. Setahuku dia mampu mencari orang dan menemukan barang-barang yang kau pikir telah hilang selamanya."

Aku rasa mataku baru saja berbinar-binar. Tidak pernah terpintas di kepalaku kalau di balik wajah iblis itu, mereka memiliki talenta unik. "Itu keren sekali. Lalu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?" aku mengulangi, untuk kali ini giliranku yang menekuk alis.

Eren mengangkat bahu dalam kedikan kecil. "Aku hanya setengah _demon_, ingat?"

"Setidaknya kau bukan benar-benar manusia."

_Demon_ berkulit agak kecokelatan itu mendengus, tertawa di detik kemudian. "Ayolah, apa yang aku harapkan memang?"

Sebelum aku membalasnya, semua raut jahil di wajah _demon_ itu tergelincir. Kakinya berhenti melaju dan aku pun ikut terhenti di depannya, menoleh untuk melemparnya raut wajah bingung. Manik hijau Eren berlarian ke ujung-ujung sepatunya, seolah mencari dompetnya yang baru jatuh.

"Eren?" aku memanggil, berjalan pelan menghampiri.

"Mikasa, kita harus pergi." Dia menggapai dan segera menarik tanganku. Aku hampir terpeleset tumitku sendiri. "Levi bilang seorang manusia baru saja ditemukan oleh Penjaga. Jika sudah begitu, dia pasti akan berpencar ke arah yang lain. Kemungkinannya besar kita akan ditangkap hidup-hidup secara bersamaan.

"Apa, bagaimana kau tahu?" aku berseru, tetapi Eren sudah terlanjur berlari seraya menarik lenganku. Mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya, mataku terus hinggap di punggungnya, bertanya-tanya dengan khawatir mungkin sesuatu akan menarik pakaianku dari belakang.

Lari belingsatan di tengah orang yang jalan atau diam sama sekali benar-benar aneh. Mata mereka akan menempel pada wajahmu, alis-alis tertekuk aneh, dan bisikan-bisikan dapat didengar mengarungi udara. Tapi, saat ini aku merasa diriku tengah mengenakan jubah tak kasatmata. Mereka tidak peduli sedetik barang pun atas apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Tentu saja, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri, Penjaga akan datang untuk mencari manusia. Bukan mereka para _demon_. Orang-orang yang serupa manusia ini selalu bisa menangkap kami dan menyerahkannya. Tetapi, tidak ada seorang pun yang melakukan demikian.

Rasanya seperti berjam-jam saat kami berlari menerobos hutan. Di sini lebih gelap, pohon-pohon berdahan tebal dan tinggi, berdiri menjulang di depan kami. Mendadak aku teringat achluofobiaku.

"Aku selalu kabur ke sini kalau Penjaga datang. Levi bilang dia tidak akan mencari sampai ke pelosok hutan. Itulah kenapa rumahku berada dekat dengan salah satunya."

Aku masih menyibukkan diriku dari menarik napas, tidak begitu menyimak alasan rasional yang baru dikatakan Eren. Ini tidak bagus, senjataku tertinggal di rumah, dan aku memerlukannya di saat-saat seperti ini terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa aku mungkin harus melawan monster gila setinggi 60 meter. Limbung, aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada salah satu batang pohon. Punggungku mendadak panas, dan rasanya aku berjengit.

Seolah belum cukup, sulur-sulur seperti tentakel gurita mencuat keluar dari pohon itu dan mengikatku bersamanya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Ana cii Bunny :** Ya ampun, saya lupa banget, hehehe. Untung kamu ingetin. Udah lama gak posting cerita jadinya gini nih, huehehe. Oke, ini sudah di-update. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Rivaille Yuki Gasai : **Yang kemaren baru prolog, jadi sengaja dibuat pendek, hehehe. Semoga ini udah cukup panjang. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**vera eikon : **Yey, RivaMika~ Iyap, Mikasa itu semacam demon hunter gitu (kayak di canon di mana mereka musnahin titan) tapi Mikasa dibawa sama Eren seperti yang udah tertulis di atas, hehehe. Oh iya, buat balesan Review kamu yang di fic Savior, kayaknya saya gak bisa buat sekuelnya. Karena itu semi-canon, saya gak bisa terlalu melenceng dari cerita canon-nya. Dan, saya bingung konsep apa lagi yang bakal dipake untuk sekuelnya, hehehe, maaf ya. Terima kasih udah Review! :D

**kyucel :** Salam kenal juga :) Oke, ini sudah dilanjut~ Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

Maaf kalo saya lama lagi update-nya, hehe. Rencananya gak pengen terlalu cepet dan gak terlalu lambat sih, semoga satu bulan untuk satu chapter cukup ya. Oh iya, Ian jadi paman Levi dan Eren di sini, hehehe, agak gak cocok gitu ya. Saya bingung siapa karakter yang lebih pas buat jadi seorang paman, lagi pula dia gak banyak muncul kok *plak*

Dunia demon itu cuma karangan semata saya yang dangkal. Di sana gak ada jem (?) tapi masih ada pagi-siang-malem, huehehehe.

Bingung apa yang harus dibahas lagi untuk chapter ini. Semoga udah cukup panjang ya. Jika ada yang mau ditanyakan, silakan ditulis di kotak Review. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossing the Rubicon**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Main pairing : Levi and Mikasa Ackerman (Slight : Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman)**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, alur gak jelas, dan lain-lain**

* * *

Yang panjang melilit sekitar perut, dan sisanya mulai merantai satu persatu anggota tubuhku. Aku menggeram, menarik tanganku ketika berhasil lolos, hanya untuk diikat kembali oleh sulur yang baru muncul. Eren segera menjulurkan lengan dan merobek benda menggelikan itu. Ketika disentuh, sulur-sulur lain mulai memutuskan untuk ikut mengikat tubuhnya, dan, entah bagaimana Eren berhasil melepaskan diri beberapa detik kemudian. Di depannya sekarang mereka jadi seutas tali yang benar-benar mati.

Aku menarik diriku kuat-kuat, terjerembap di detik berikutnya setelah aku bisa membebaskan diri dari rantai bergerak itu. Mataku rasanya baru saja disengat.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Eren membersihkan sepotong daun yang masih menempel di lengannya. "Alam tampaknya tidak dapat mencirikan makhluk apa kau sebenarnya. Ia akan mencoba menahanmu di sana. Jika berbahaya dan jadi ancaman, sulur-sulur itu akan menjerat korbannya lebih kencang sampai mati. Ini hanya semacam… perlindungan diri," terangnya, setengah menunjuk pohon mengerikan itu, yang tampak bersahabat dan baik-baik saja pada awalnya.

Di menit kemudian ia praktis bisa membunuhku.

"Aku harus keluar dari tempat celaka ini," kataku, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Sekarang, akibat insiden pohon dan sulurnya yang jahat, perasaanku jadi sedikit paranoid dengan sekeliling. Apa rumput-rumput ini akan memuntahkan racun ke depan kakiku?

Eren berjalan menghampiri, duduk berhadapan, dan menggenggam tanganku yang sudah berhenti gemetar. Sekali lagi, tatapannya melembut sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya. "Aku yang membawamu kemari tetapi aku bahkan tidak bisa mempertanggungjawabkannya. Kita akan segera pulang dan semuanya pasti baik-baik saja." Dia meremas tanganku, aku mengangguk setelahnya.

_Demon_ rambut kecokelatan itu memalingkan wajah dan diam sejenak, tampak seperti merenung. "Kita bisa pulang sekarang. Levi bilang Penjaga sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan kita di sini."

Aku mengamatinya diam-diam sampai Eren sadar dia tengah diperhatikan. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku sekali lagi, nyaris berbisik dan menyipitkan mata.

"Levi yang tahu, dan dia baru mengatakannya—"

"Bukan." Aku berdiri. "Bukan itu. Kenapa kau terdengar seperti… seolah-olah sedang berkomunikasi dengan kakakmu padahal dia tidak ada di sini?"

"Oh," cetusnya, teringat akan sesuatu. "Benar. Kami semacam, bagaimana aku mengatakannya, berkontak lewat pikiran." Eren menempelkan ujung telunjuk pada pelipisnya. Aku menekuk alis, _tidak mungkin_.

"Salah satu kelebihannya yang lain, kurasa."

Aku tidak bisa lebih peduli lagi setelah kejadian memuakkan ini. Aku ingin pulang, dan dengan pulang di sini maksudku ke duniaku. Dunia manusia sungguhan. Dan bukannya ke rumah _demon_ dan tidur di salah satu ranjang mereka. Eren bisa jadi _demon_ paling baik yang pernah kukenal—Christa barangkali bisa masuk hitungan kalau kau menganggap obrolan kami pagi ini cukup untuk dibeli dengan kata "akrab"—tapi aku tidak akan membutuhkan mereka lebih lama lagi.

Di detik kau berpikir ini tempat paling menyenangkan, maka kau salah.

(*)(*)(*)

Eren membuka pintu dan melempar diri ke atas sofa tanpa pikir panjang. Seandainya aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama, sayangnya ini bahkan bukan rumahku. Aku hanya tamu tak diundang yang bilang akan tinggal sebentar tapi tidak pernah pergi. Perutku melilit luar biasa, mendadak saja otot-otot tungkaiku gemetaran, dan merasa bisa jatuh terduduk kapan saja. Aku akan meladeni setiap latihan kejam di tempatku berlatih, tapi mereka tidak pernah memberiku latihan seperti menghindari sulur pohon yang bergerak dengan _sendirinya_.

Beruntung Levi masuk ke ruang tamu, hal itu yang akan menjagaku agar tetap sadar.

Dia memandangku sebentar dengan manik kelabunya, lalu tanpa pikir panjang beralih kepada Eren secepat kilat. Aku tidak perlu berkata apa-apa selain tetap mengunci rapat bibirku.

Adiknya tengah mengistirahatkan kepala, bahkan punggung tangannya tergeletak enteng menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Dan saat melihat roman datar Levi, aku mulai khawatir apa dia akan membentaknya atau apa.

Aku menggeser kakiku untuk pelan-pelan kembali ke kamar. Sebelum pintu benar-benar terkunci rapat, yang terakhir kudengar bersuara di ruangan itu adalah Levi. "Eren, kita perlu bicara."

* * *

"Kau tahu kalau memelihara manusia di dunia ini adalah kesalahan besar. Harus berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu?"

"Dan, aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk mengingatkanku. Apa salahnya? Dunia manusia nyaris runtuh jadi puing-puing. Mikasa satu-satunya yang selamat dan dia masih berhak untuk hidup di tempat layak."

Ketika namaku dibawa-bawa oleh suara remuk redam Eren, empedu meluncur naik ke pangkal tenggorokan. Dengan susah payah aku menelannya kembali. Detik kemudian aku mendengar Levi membalas lagi.

"Tempat layak yang kau maksud bukanlah di sini. Sama saja dengan kau mengeluarkannya dari kandang singa hanya untuk dijebloskan ke lubang buaya."

"Setidaknya tempat ini bukan berupa reruntuhan bangunan. Aku yang membawanya maka aku yang akan memegang tugas itu. Kenapa kau harus repot-repot berpikir?"

Aku membayangkan Levi akan memukul meja, tembok, atau apalah. Tapi, keheningan tetaplah menggantung di sana tanpa diisi sedikit suara pun. Aku menatap kosong meja rias di samping kepala ranjang, ada cermin yang memantulkan bayangan pintu kayu di depan tubuhku.

"Kau bahkan belum bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri dan sekarang kau bilang ingin melindunginya." Aku pikir Levi baru saja memberikan tatapan jijik.

"Aku akan melakukannya," Eren membalas, tetapi suara yang muncul berikutnya berjalan semakin lemah sehingga aku tidak bisa mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Bukannya aku mau curi dengar, bagaimanapun kamarku jelas-jelas menghadap ke ruang tamu, dan mereka tengah melakukan obrolan serius di sana. Mau tidak mau setiap kata-kata yang saling dilempar ikut masuk ke dalam telingaku.

Aku melirik ke penjuru lain lagi—kali ini pada senjataku yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Cahaya kemerahan menerobos masuk sehingga memantulkan warna batu rubi di permukaannya. Aku pikir diriku sudah berguna belakangan ini, sebagai prajurit yang bersumpah akan melindungi nyawa ribuan kaum awam ketika manusia resmi mendeklarasikan perang dengan makhluk-makhluk ini. Tidak sampai aku melihat mayat tumpah ruah di depanku, dan kali terakhir aku melihat Armin—sahabat dekatku—adalah saat dia membuang nyawanya sendirian melawan pasukan _demon_ di atas bukit untukku.

Aku hanya terlalu naïf.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Nada bicara Levi tidak kusangka naik satu tingkat, disusul oleh bantingan pintu nun jauh di sana. Aku mendadak tertarik untuk memainkan jemari di atas pangkuan. Bertanya-tanya kapan hari ini akan segera berakhir.

_Manusia… dia adalah penyebab kematianmu,_ dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya…

Aku teringat betapa kalimat menusuk Levi benar-benar meninggalkan jejak sampai ke dalam tubuhku. Apakah dia masih bisa bertanya-tanya saat itu apa yang akan aku lakukan sampai menjadi _penyebab_ kematian Eren. Dia yang menolongku, begitu kejamnya jika aku sampai membalas perbuatan itu dengan nyawa sebagai bayaran yang setimpal. Jika apa yang dikatakan Levi benar—dan semua segala hal tentang kekuatannya dalam membaca masa depan—maka aku harus mencegah hal itu terjadi.

(*)(*)(*)

Sudah dua minggu lamanya aku bermalam di sini. Kendati mulai terbiasa untuk tidur, di malam berikutnya aku mendapati diriku melotot lagi. Eren tidak berkelahi dengan kakaknya sampai sekarang, terakhir aku lihat adalah hari itu. Tetapi, sulit untuk membangun jembatan di antara mereka yang kini semakin merenggang menjadi jurang seukuran ngarai. Lalu, ketika aku menemukan diriku berjelajah di luar, orang-orang tidak lagi memelototiku seakan aku ini binatang buruan yang langka—mereka barangkali menganggap aku sudah menjadi salah satu dari _demon_.

Dan, ada satu hal kecil lagi yang baru kusadari. Mereka jauh berbeda dari sekadar iblis yang menginvasi kotaku. Mereka lebih normal—yang berarti tidak menampakkan gigi atau mata yang merah—kalau boleh kubilang begitu.

"Itu karena mereka hanya alat," Christa berkicau.

Benar, bicara soal hukum karma, sekarang aku dan Christa praktis jadi lebih-dari-kenalan. Aku sering bertemu dengannya belakangan ini, entah di alun-alun, kedai—aku mulai terbiasa menggunakan kata itu—maupun di salah satu taman kota yang mereka punya setelah aku menjelajah lebih jauh. Dia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali kalau aku adalah manusia, lebih dari yang aku duga. Christa juga tidak pernah punya masalah dengan Eren.

Kami berada di air mancur tepat di jantung taman kota. Di sini kau bisa duduk santai sambil mencelupkan kakimu ke dalam kolam itu. Sayangnya akan lebih baik kalau saja warna airnya tidak seperti seolah-olah kau baru membunuh _demon_ dan membuang mayatnya ke sana.

"Alat?" aku bertanya lagi, memastikan kalau pendengaranku dalam keadaan normal.

"Ya, kau tahu, seperti, kewarasan mereka telah dicabut dan bekerja mirip dengan mesin pembunuh. Maaf mendengar apa yang sudah terjadi di duniamu. Seandainya mereka tidak dikirim untuk memulai perang dunia, keadaan pasti masih baik-baik saja," tukas gadis itu, menyingkirkan helaian rambut emasnya yang mengganggu. Aku menendang air di kolam sehingga tersembur membentuk setengah lingkaran.

"Kita tidak akan pernah saling mengenal kalau begitu."

Christa balas tersenyum, meremas tanganku di antara kami. "Apa lagi yang ada di sana?"

"Oh, benar! Kami punya bianglala. Itu seperti kau masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sangat kecil lalu benda itu akan membawamu tepat ke puncak langit. Lebih disukai saat malam hari karena pemandangannya akan luar biasa indah." Aku berseru seraya membuat kedua lenganku berputar seperti roda searah jarum jam. Christa sudah bertanya banyak tentang apa saja yang ada di dunia manusia, yang tidak ada di sini. Dia sangat antusias mendengarku bercerita. Seperti, jam dinding berukuran gedung di salah satu pusat kota atau festival musim panas di mana kau bisa mengunyah kapas-kapas yang manis. Seandainya aku bisa membawa Christa berkeliling ke duniaku, dia pasti tidak akan bisa tidur sampai keesokan harinya seperti bocah di pagi Natal.

Kami sedang berada di klimaks cerita sampai seseorang menghentikannya. "Christa, di sana kau rupanya."

Kami sama-sama menoleh ke belakang, kepada wanita jangkung berkulit agak matang dengan rambut hitam dikuncir satu.

Nama itu muncul ke permukaan. Ymir. Pacarnya Christa. Dia belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, dan dia bisa mengiraku sebagai _demon_ yang berkenalan dengan Christa di kedai milik Ian. Kami sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jujur, aku agak terkejut kalau dia _pacarnya_ Christa, maksudku, aku belum pernah melihat pasangan sesama jenis.

"Boleh kupinjam Christa sebentar, 'kan?" Ymir tersenyum kepada kami, lebih tepatnya kepadaku. Gadis pirang di sampingnya mendelik tersinggung, tapi mau tidak mau aku melihat rona _pink _cerah di kedua sisi pipinya.

Ya Tuhan, mereka benar-benar pasangan yang menakjubkan.

"Tentu saja," balasku, mendadak balik tersenyum.

"Sampai nanti, Mikasa!" Gadis yang tidak lebih tinggi dari 160 senti itu melambai heboh. "Kita bisa bicara lain kali."

Aku ikut melambai, tidak lebih. Dan, dengan lain kali aku harap terwujud secepat mungkin sebelum aku harus pergi dari sini.

Christa mengatakan talenta milik _demon_ itu unik. Mereka bisa berubah wujud. Pada awalnya Ymir punya talenta untuk membakar apa saja dalam sentuhan tangannya, tetapi talenta itu berganti wujud menjadi mirip dengan Christa sendiri semenjak mereka jadi sepasang insan. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya kekuatan karena dalam kasusku, talenta tidak ditentukan dari orang yang sangat dekat denganmu atau gen, tetapi dari bagaimana kau menemukan dan mengembangkannya.

Lalu, saat aku bertanya apa ada kemungkinan kekuatan milik Christa yang berubah wujud dan bukannya Ymir, gadis itu menjawab dengan sumringah—ada bagian di mana dia juga jadi tersipu—kalau semakin besar rasa cintanya terhadap _demon_ lain, maka kekuatannya akan mengubah milik _demon_ itu sehingga praktis sama. Ini hanya seperti wabah, pikirku begitu, bagaimana mereka menular dan sebagainya.

Aku tidak percaya Eren juga tahu tentang itu ketika sore hari kami mengobrol—bicara soal sore hari, langitnya menyerupai awan mendung seperti di duniaku kalau akan turun hujan. Jika memang karena gen, kenapa Eren tidak mendapatkan satu? Pilihan lewat relasi kakak-beradik itu sudah lewat sejak awal.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja telepati menjadi talenta baruku sekarang," katanya seraya berkelakar. Aku mendapati diriku tertawa. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Christa itu satu hal, namun saling bertukar obrolan dengan Eren sudah menjadi jadwal yang paling kutunggu-tunggu sejak awal.

"Menurutmu apakah kekuatan _demon_ itu dapat dibagi kepada manusia juga?" tanyaku penasaran. Memikirkan kau bisa telepati dengan orang lain tanpa harus repot-repot menggerakkan bibir merupakan hal yang spektakuler. Kini, aku tahu tidak memerlukan ponsel lagi atau bahkan tidak perlu khawatir jika jaraknya terlalu jauh.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, jika kau memang membuat relasi yang baik dengan seseorang, aku yakin kau bisa dapat satu."

"Kau tahu kalau itu sangat keren, 'kan?"

Eren ikut tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa karena aku sudah melakukannya sejak kecil. Jadi, reaksiku tidak mungkin seperti, 'Bernapas itu sesuatu yang benar-benar luar bisa mengagumkan!'"

"Aku tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi," timpalku, setengah terkekeh.

Jadi, hari itu praktis aku tidak merasakan ancaman apa pun.

(*)(*)(*)

Subuh-subuh sekali saat langit masih mendung keabuan, aku bangun dirudungi perasaan gelisah. Sejenis yang kulakukan saat aku dibangunkan mendadak oleh mimpi-mimpi buruk yang seperti akan merajamku hidup-hidup, tapi setelah bangun pun aku tidak mengingat apa-apa. Tubuhku dibanjiri keringat, dan wajahku berupa polesan pucat kala aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Lantas, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air.

Semuanya agak lebih baik sekarang. Aku menghela napas seraya memutar tubuh untuk keluar dari dapur, tetapi baru di sana aku dikejutkan oleh sosok Levi. Aku terperanjat, dan kelihatannya baru saja menyenggol gelas di sikuku. Bunyi suara pecah yang tajam menusuk telinga. Aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan cahaya abu-abu sialan—yang praktis membuat Levi kelihatan seperti hantu celaka dari kuburan—atau wajahnya yang baru separuh sadar.

"Maafkan aku," seruku, berlutut untuk membalik gelasnya yang setengah hancur. Dia bergabung bersamaku untuk mengambil pecahan yang lain. Setidaknya airnya sudah habis, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu, tetap tidak melihat ke dalam mataku saat berbicara.

"Aku mau mengambil air minum. Aku baru saja… mimpi buruk."

Levi membuang semua pecahan itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Saat lengannya terjulur untuk melakukan itu, aku bisa melihat bekas luka sayatan yang timbul dan begitu nyata dari posisi ini. Luka sayatan dari pedangku yang berhasil membuat permukaan kulitnya cacat. Warnanya pun agak merah—tampak mencolok dibandingkan warna kulitnya—jadi seseorang bisa tahu kalau Levi baru luput dari serangan pedang anti-_demon_. Urat-urat yang timbul itu tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Aku… minta maaf," ujarku, menganggukkan kepala pada lengan kanannya. Levi mengernyitkan dahi. Ini adalah kali pertama aku memulai pembicaraan dengan _demon_ yang lebih pendek dariku itu. Dia tidak merasa betul-betul keberatan untuk membalasku. Tapi, tentu saja dalam batas yang wajar.

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa menyimpannya untuk nanti."

Saat _demon_ berambut hitam kelam itu melenggang pergi, aku bertanya-tanya dengan apa maksud dari kalimatnya. Terakhir yang aku lihat tangannya tengah mengepal erat di samping tubuh.

(*)(*)(*)

Siang hari itu aku mengajak Eren keluar, berencana untuk mencuci mata di taman kota. Sebenarnya lebih karena aku ingin mengetahui sisi lain dari taman itu tanpa harus tersesat. Menemukan tempat-tempat baru merupakan hobi baruku sekarang.

"Levi kelihatannya mulai melunak kepadamu," buka Eren, kakinya berjalan menginjak bebatuan yang tercetak di jalan setapak. Kebun di sini ternyata lebih segar daripada di halaman mukanya.

Mau tidak mau komentar pedas melejit keluar dari ujung lidahku. "Oh, dan percayalah tiga detik kemudian dia akan memberikan tatapan _apa apaan kau_-nya yang menyeramkan."

"Kenapa? Selama kau tidak melakukan sesuatu dia tidak akan bertingkah seperti orang idiot begitu," balas Eren, menendang kerikil kecil sampai benda itu masuk tenggelam ke dalam danau. Dia begitu memerhatikannya baik-baik.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak memberikannya sorotan tajam. Sejak awal ini bukan salah Eren. "Yah, apa kau lihat aku melakukan sesuatu setelah baru siuman dari jatuh terguling? Dia menyerang leherku, demi Tuhan."

Eren diam-diam melahap pernyataan itu. "Benar, maksudku, dia bersikap was-was kalau kau mungkin bisa saja menghunus tenggorokannya dengan pedang itu. Dia belum pernah melihat manusia bersenjata sebelumnya."

Aku mengangguk paham. Jika Levi sampai punya waktu untuk berpikir begitu, aku bisa membayangkan kalau dia tidak sepenuhnya membenci Eren. Levi punya banyak cara untuk mendorong saudaranya hingga ujung pedangku menembus jantung Eren—dia bisa melakukan segala cara. Tapi untuk suatu alasan dia tidak ingin. Alih-alih yang dia perbuat pada saat itu adalah mengekangku dari menggerakkan seujung jari pun, memutuskan untuk membunuhku pada saat yang sama selagi dia punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Lalu Levi berhenti ketika pedangku berhasil mengiris permukaan kulitnya hingga merah muda seperti kulit bayi yang baru lahir. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Eren, aku kembali pingsan.

Aku mendapati air mancur indah itu lagi, tempat di mana aku dan Christa praktis akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di sana kalau saja Ymir tidak muncul di depan hidung kami dan menjemputnya untuk pulang. Air mancur itu jadi tempat duduk favoritku selain bangku panjang yang warnanya merah burgundi di halaman depan. Aku segera berjalan ke sana, mengatakan kepada Eren kalau airnya luar biasa jernih dan sejuk. Pemuda itu agak terseret-seret.

Duduk di pinggir batu, Eren bertanya, "Apa kau masih berencana untuk pergi?"

Aku berhenti meliuk-liukkan jariku di permukaan air. Menunggu sampai pantulan wajahku benar-benar tenang dan datar kembali di atasnya.

"Entahlah. Selama…" Aku ingin berkata, tetapi tenggorokanku rasanya tercekat. Terburu-buru malah akan membuat segalanya berantakan. Aku mengumpulkan keberanian. Kali ini giliranku untuk menatapnya duluan di mata. "Selama kau ada di sini denganku, aku tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mencari pintu keluar."

Kedua manik hijau itu melebar. Kini aku mampu melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin hijau zamrud miliknya. Atap merah di atas kami bahkan tidak memudarkan warnanya sedikitpun.

"Mikasa."

"Terima kasih, Eren, kau telah menolongku saat itu. Dan, terima kasih telah mengajariku banyak hal."

Aku tidak percaya akan mengucapkannya juga. Orang-orang di duniaku bisa mengiraku sinting karena berpikir untuk mencintai dan dicintai _demon_. Eren tidak melakukan apa-apa selain tersenyum lembut. Dia sudah menemukan jalan untuk meremas tanganku dengan miliknya yang hangat.

"Berjanjilah kau akan terus berada di sini," katanya parau, tidak kusangka dia mendaratkan ciuman singkat tepat di dahiku setelah menyingkirkan sejumput poniku yang menghalangi. Aku memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma daun-daun yang baru dipotong serta aroma khas tubuhnya di hadapanku. Eren belum tentu mengerti betapa berarti keberadaannya untukku di tempat ini. Segalanya asing, aku tidak tahu arah, waktu, dan bahkan aku tidak tinggal dengan manusia. Dia merelakan kakaknya yang kejam terus mencelanya, bersamaan sembari mengajariku banyak hal untuk bertahan hidup di sini.

Sebelum aku sanggup membalas, teriakan-teriakan memekakkan telinga berhambur jauh di sana. Tanah berdentum di sekeliling kami. Air jernih di kolam bahkan membentuk gelombang marah.

"Tidak lagi," Eren berkata seraya menengadah ke langit. Mau tidak mau aku mengakui kalau nadanya terdengar putus asa.

Seolah-olah ada yang baru membelah langit, sesuatu muncul di hadapan kami dengan lambat-lambat. Tubuh besar itu hanya dilapisi daging semerah darah serta gumpalan otot yang berlapis-lapis. Matanya agak oranye seakan lahar panas baru melebur keluar dari sana. Lapisan giginya berderet seperti sebuah gerbang kematian saat ia membuka mulutnya di hadapan kami. Aku membeliak.

Itu sang Penjaga. Dan matanya tepat menyongsong ke arah kami.

(*)(*)(*)

Lagi-lagi Eren dan aku berada dalam situasi ini, namun orang-orang di sekitar juga menunjukkan kepanikan sungguhan mereka, kalang kabut mencari tempat yang aman. Penjaga telah membelah kerumunan _demon_ dan meskipun katanya ia yang melindungi serta menghidupi _demon-demon_ ini, pasti tidak akan menghentikannya dari menginjak tubuh mereka sampai jadi debu.

Aku tidak sanggup mempertahankan kecepatan lariku setelah mampu melarikan diri dari taman, napasku tercekat di ujung tenggorokan dan jantungku terlalu sering terantuk. Tempat yang menjadi tujuan kami sekarang adalah alun-alun kota. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Eren membawa kaki kami ke sini, tetapi dia bilang dia sudah punya rencana untuk dapat kabur hidup-hidup.

"Terus berlari, tidak apa-apa. Aku berada di belakangmu, Mikasa."

Aku mengerti kalau Eren tengah mencoba menghibur, tetapi aku tidak sampai hati untuk mendengar suara gemetarannya. Dia praktis takut sama sepertiku. Tetapi, ketakutanku benar-benar nyata karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat si Penjaga sementara Eren bilang dia sudah berkali-kali pindah rumah untuk menghindar dari ditangkap hidup-hidup. Rasanya berat, aku nyaris putus asa.

Langkah monster setinggi 60 meter itu memang lambat, tapi dia bisa mengambil jarak yang lebar sehingga mudah menangkap kami. Eren menarik pakaianku untuk meringsut ke dalam gang sempit, menyelip di sana seraya mengatur napas masing-masing. _Demon_ setengah manusia itu merenung lagi. Aku berharap dia melakukan sesuatu seperti meminta tolong kepada kakaknya. Perasaan khawatir pelan-pelan menggerogotiku sampai aku dibuat tak tenang.

_Dia adalah penyebab kematianmu_.

Aku menghantam kepalaku sendiri. Tidak, Eren tidak akan mati. Tidak satupun dari kami boleh mati.

"Levi akan datang ke sini. Ketika dia tiba, _kau_ harus lari secepat mungkin."

Aku terengah-engah seraya menggeleng. Bibirku kering. "Kau harus ikut, kau harus ikut, Eren."

Tidak bisa kupercaya bagaimana waktu-waktu damai barusan berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan seperti sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan kami, mendadak otakku memberikan pesan itu, dan pada akhirnya pun aku bakal mati.

Sebulir keringat menetes dari dagunya. Iris hijau Eren dapat berupa apa saja ketika memandangku kecuali tenang. "Aku—"

Teriakan yang berikutnya datang dariku ketika tangan merah besarnya menggenggam tubuh Eren dari belakang setelah berhasil menerobos rumah di antara kami. Sebelumnya Eren sempat menyadari dan melompat, tetapi masih dalam jangkauan. Bongkahan batu runtuh di depanku, membiarkanku melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri betapa kecil Eren dalam tangannya. Pemuda itu meringis setelah mendapati tangan besar melingkari tubuhnya bak kepompong—tidak akan pernah melepasnya pergi lagi.

Matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Mulutnya berkata-kata tetapi kejadian ini melumpuhkan pendengaranku. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya, tapi aku juga tak bisa menolongnya. Eren melotot, pada akhirnya menyerukan kata terakhir, "Pergi!"

Aku termangu saat jauh di depanku tubuh kecil Eren dilemparkan masuk ke dalam mulut Penjaga yang terbuka lebar, menelannya semudah aku menelan obat tidur tanpa air. Rasanya paru-paruku baru saja terbakar.

_Tidak_.

Aku menekan kuku-kukuku ke dalam kepala. Segala caci-maki dan rutukan keluar dari mulutku dengan tidak wajar, ikut melebur bersama jeritan-jeritan orang di sekitarku. Selesai mengambil Eren, tangannya kali ini terjulur kembali untuk meraihku.

Dan, akan menelanku hidup-hidup seperti yang ia lakukan barusan.

Aku menatap dengan horor daging-daging yang timbul itu—tidak ada darah, tidak ada kulit yang membungkusnya. Aku menendang-nendang agar bisa mundur, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk memalingkan wajah. Kakiku terlalu gemetar untuk beranjak dari tempat ini, dan terbersit di kepalaku bahwa aku lebih baik mati. Pikiran ini semacam memberiku kebebasan, lebih disukai jika cepat dan tidak sakit. Orang-orang yang kusayangi sudah terlalu banyak yang tewas. Aku sudah bisa mengendus baunya dalam jarak sedekat ini—alisku mengerut dalam. Tepat sebelum Penjaga berhasil memenjarakanku di dalam jemarinya, sekelebat bayangan meluncur dari sayap kanan serta menghantam tulang rusukku, dan segera menyeret kami menjauh dari sana. Aku perlu merundukkan leher untuk melihatnya.

Adalah Levi yang terus berlari membawaku. Tatapan di matanya kosong tak berdasar.

(*)(*)(*)

Levi membanting tubuhku ke tembok, napasnya cepat tak beraturan. Hawa yang menguar dari tubuhnya amat panas sampai-sampai menyengat permukaan kulitku yang berkeringat. Pupil hitamnya nyaris tenggelam jadi warna perak sehingga aku rasa baru saja mengiris tajam wajahku, serta urat-urat keunguan mulai menjalari bagian dari matanya yang berwarna putih. "Kau pikir ini salah siapa?"

Aku bisa merasakan kerah pakaianku dicengkeram sedemikian rupa, kalau tidak salah dengar sebagian kainnya baru saja robek. Kala memburu napas, gigi-gigi taring mengintip dari balik mulutnya.

Saat aku tidak menjawab, lantas dia benar-benar membentak di depan wajahku. "Kau pikir ini salah siapa?"

"Aku!"

Napas kami berdua jadi sama-sama memburu, dan udara yang keluar darinya masih terasa liar di leherku. Itu jawaban yang diinginkannya, aku mengeritkan gigi geraham, dan dia sudah dapat lebih dari cukup. "Ini salahku. Semuanya salahku." Aku tidak mau memandang matanya seujung jari pun, tapi cengkeraman tangannya memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Aku jengah mendengar diriku sendiri gemetar pada kata terakhir. Gigiku terkatup rapat, balas menyorot mata setajam belatinya. "Aku tahu kau membenciku. Membenci manusia. Seandainya aku tidak berada di sini, Eren tidak mungkin diambil."

Levi tahu aku akan melanjutkan, mungkin karena itu dia langsung melepasku kasar dan membiarkanku berakhir jatuh di lantai. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk merintih sakit. "Tapi kau tidak perlu membencinya karena alasan itu. Aku melihat orangtuaku dibunuh oleh _demon_ sinting sepertimu! Walaupun begitu, aku bisa menerima Eren terlepas dari bagaimana dia menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku berbaur dengan iblis-iblis ini dan bahkan berbagi meja makan denganmu yang nyaris akan membunuhku dengan tangan itu!" Aku berteriak ke arahnya yang tengah berdiri memunggungiku. Dadaku naik-turun mengambil napas yang cepat. Telinganya merah. "Aku bisa saja menghanguskan kalian dengan senjataku jika aku benar-benar orang yang sentimentil. Eren adikmu, kenapa kau bersikap seolah tidak pernah menganggapnya ada?"

Aku terengah, mencari jalan lebih banyak untuk menarik napas. Jemariku segera beralih untuk meluruskan lipatan di pakaianku. Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama dan aku bisa memulihkan diriku dari kepala yang berdenyut-denyut, aku mendengar _demon_ maniak itu menarik napas. Tegang dan berat.

"Di saat terakhir dia masih saja bersikap tolol," Levi berbisik, nyaris kepada dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa dirinya sadar dia tidak sedang sendirian di ruangan ini. "Berlagak sanggup melindungi orang lain dan pada akhirnya mati konyol."

Aku memalingkan wajah, memandang satu titik pada sisi tembok yang lain. Lagi, Levi berkata menuju udara bisu.

"Yang dia butuhkan adalah seorang kakak, tapi aku tidak pernah jadi salah satunya." Aku melirik ketika Levi menggeleng percuma. "Aku sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali dan dia tidak pernah jadi pendengar yang baik. Hasil setimpal dengan caranya."

Aku bertanya-tanya apa dia sedang bicara soal Eren, dirinya, atau bahkan diriku walaupun dia tahu aku masih tepat berada di belakangnya. Tapi, ketika beranjak berdiri, aku tidak cukup peduli lagi untuk mencari tahu. Aku mengusap seluruh wajahku yang rasanya baru diendapkan ke dalam lumpur kotor dan dilipat kecil-kecil. Butuh waktu lama untukku memutuskan apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan maaf atau mulai berargumen lagi. Alih-alih, aku berucap yang lain, "Apa yang Eren katakan terakhir kali kepadamu?"

Levi menoleh di detik kemudian, separuh wajahnya sudah kembali datar, tapi aku tahu masih ada bagian dari dirinya yang terguncang. Ada jeda waktu yang begitu lama di antara kami, seperti Levi tengah mempertimbangkan ulang atas kelakuannya barusan. Kemudian, setelah menghela napas tenang dia menjawab, "Benar, Eren juga ingin agar aku menyampaikan pesan ini."

Aku merasa seakan kejadian bentak-membentak tadi tidak pernah terjadi ketika _demon_ itu memutar seluruh tubuhnya untuk menghadapku. Kata-kata berikutnya yang keluar benar-benar menonjokku tepat di ulu hati. "Eren merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa menjagamu sampai kau kembali dengan selamat. Dia senang dapat memanfaatkan waktunya bersamamu, dan sedih di saat bersamaan karena waktu yang dimilikinya tidak banyak."

Tapi, aku tahu Levi belum selesai berkata ketika matanya menatapku sedemikian rupa. "Sebagai ganti, dia memintaku untuk menjagamu selama yang sanggup kulakukan."

(*)(*)(*)

Keesokan harinya jadi malapetaka sungguhan. Aku tidak berani keluar dari ruanganku sedetik barang pun dan bukan karena Levi memperingatkan untuk jangan keluar jauh-jauh dari rumah. Dia sudah membawakan sarapan ke sini pagi tadi, namun aku belum menyentuhnya sama sekali dan hanya menonton makanan itu jadi dingin. Tidak ada kata-kata yang lepas dari masing-masing bibir kami, dan aku lebih senang untuk bungkam sehari setelah insiden itu.

Orang-orang terkadang punya pekerjaan untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari dihantui rasa sedih terus-menerus. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama setelah orangtuaku tewas, dengan mendaftarkan diri menjadi prajurit perang melawan _demon_. Hal itu yang akan mencegahku dari menyabet pisau di sekeliling urat leherku. Tapi itu tidak bisa berlaku di tempat ini. Aku tidak punya pekerjaan apa-apa, sehingga kesedihan yang menguburku. Saat Christa datang menengok keadaanku, aku praktis meledakkan tangis payah di depannya seperti bocah ingusan. Gadis kecil itu melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku erat. "Kau tahu, yang kau butuhkan sekarang hanya tetap bernapas normal. Jangan biarkan hari yang kemarin membuatmu sesak." Dengan lembut dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Christa nyaris mengingatkanku akan sosok ibu yang sudah memudar cukup lama dalam kepala ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini terus. Aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamanya, _demon_ yang jelas-jelas tidak menginginkan keberadaanku."

"Eren sudah membuatnya berjanji. _Demon_ itu tidak mungkin membunuhmu."

"Dia bisa melakukannya kapan saja seolah-olah itu hal paling mudah sedunia," aku menyambarnya, menggosok mataku keras-keras.

"Kalau kapan saja seperti katamu, aku percaya dia sudah berhasil melakukannya sekarang. Tidak, bahkan mungkin dari kemarin."

Christa bisa jadi benar, aku mendengar separuh diriku berkicau demikian. Namun, sebagian yang lain tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan tersebut sehingga masih menekanku. "Dia hanya mengulur-ulur waktu sampai janji itu hanya sebatas kata dan melakukan apa yang diinginkannya sejak dulu. Aku tahu persis bagaimana tingkah _demon_ yang ingin balas dendam seperti dirinya."

"Oh, Mikasa," gadis kecil itu mendesah. Christa barangkali ingin menyandarkan dahinya di kepalaku, tetapi hanya berhasil mendarat di bahu. "Kau pasti sangat kelelahan. Istirahatlah kembali, itu akan membantumu berpikir lebih jernih."

Aku memandang puncak kepalanya. Benang-benang keemasan itu entah kenapa terasa begitu menenangkan. Tapi, kalimat Christa barusan hanya seperti guyonan bagiku. "Kenapa kau terlihat membelanya habis-habisan?"

"Karena, hanya itu satu-satunya yang dapat kau lakukan, Mikasa." Christa membeliak kepadaku, mata semurni samuderanya tidak lagi bersahabat. "Eren sudah pergi, dan bahkan di saat-saat terakhir dia masih ingin mempercayakan harapan kepada kakak satu-satunya. Dia bisa saja meminta orang lain untuk melakukan itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang Eren yakin kalau Levi yang lebih pantas mengemban tanggung jawab tersebut."

"Itu karena mereka—"

"Terlepas dari segala hubungan kakak-adiknya, Mikasa," Christa memotong bantahanku yang keseratus kalinya, dan seolah-olah dia mampu membaca kalimatku yang berikutnya. Mulutku serasa diisi pasir. Aku masih ingat persis pertama kali ketika Eren menyerahkan cangkir berisi minuman hijau tua di kamar ini, dan betapa suara lembutnya merasuki telingaku; _Tenang, aku tidak akan melukaimu_.

Tidak ada argumen lagi untuk dipotong, pada akhirnya aku mengangguk menerima. Bagian dari diriku yang kalah itu hanya mampu mengembik.

Tepukan hangat Christa di atas lenganku membuatku tersadar. Dia bangkit dari tepi ranjangku, berjalan menuju pintu untuk pergi. Sebelumnya dia berbicara lagi kepadaku. "Kau selalu bisa meminta bantuanku kapan saja, kau tahu itu, 'kan? Biarkan aku lihat sejauh apa aku bisa mengulurkan tangan untukmu."

Aku menarik napas panjang dan dalam. "Aku sangat menghargai itu, Christa, sungguh. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Gadis itu berhenti di ambang pintu kamar, untuk sejenak mengulas senyum. "Kenapa? Kita sahabat. Dalam kasus manusiamu, sahabat selalu ada saat suka dan duka, aku benar, 'kan?"

Aku balik membalas dengan senyum. Senyum tulus sungguhan. "Ya, kau benar."

Setelah gadis _demon_ itu lenyap di balik pintu, aku menghabiskan waktu untuk merenung lagi. Walaupun sudah kutolak habis-habisan, ingatan saat Eren direnggut di depan mataku terus datang dan diputar berkali-kali seperti kaset rusak. Malam hari menjadi lebih mengerikan dari biasanya. Eren tidak ada di sana lagi setiap jantungku berdegup seolah akan pecah, dan aku terus merasa tegang sampai rasanya menyiksa. Lagi-lagi aku melihat orang yang kusayangi harus pergi dengan cara mengenaskan, dan seakan belum cukup, hal itu terus menghantui setiap detiknya.

_Eren, kau mengajariku cara bagaimana untuk bertahan hidup dan berbaur di dunia ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengajariku apa yang harus kuperbuat jika kau pergi?_

(*)(*)(*)

Aku mencoba melahap satu atau dua sendok makan siangku ketika Levi membawakannya lagi. Dia agaknya terkejut mendapati sarapanku utuh, lantas bersikeras mencekokiku makanan. Tapi kemudian, kurang dari satu jam aku terpaksa mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku ke lantai kamar mandi, dan hanya meringkuk di sana hingga sore menjelang malam. Levi menemukanku yang seperti orang sakit jiwa, kemudian mencuci lantai kamar mandinya yang penuh dengan muntahku. Aku harus kembali ke kamar dan istirahat di dalam selimut. Aku sudah keburu mual membayangkan makan malam yang akan datang berikutnya. Aku beruntung; rupanya di malam hari Levi menyerah.

Perutku bergejolak aneh, aku sudah menyadarinya cukup lama, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau itu adalah alasan khusus untuk minta makan atau hanya karena aku terus menerus murung.

Setelah mengurung diri dan berpikir berulang kali di kamar, aku sudah membulatkan keputusan untuk pergi dari dunia celaka ini di malam yang akan tiba. Aku mengambil pedangku dan mengikatnya kencang di pinggang. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menabrak atau mengeluarkan suara apa pun ketika melintasi ruang tamu. Beruntung pintu luar sama sekali terbebas dari gembok, jadi aku bisa membukanya tanpa ragu.

Di luar ternyata lebih gelap dan mengerikan dibandingkan di dalam rumah. Sama sekali tidak ada cahaya—bulan seakan ikut tenggelam dalam langit hitam. Aku berjalan—hanya berjalan dan tidak tergesa-gesa. Kaki kanan menyusul yang kiri dan seterusnya. Aku belum mendapatkan petunjuk apa-apa untuk dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya. Jika Eren bisa berkunjung ke dunia manusia, begitu pula dengan _demon-demon_ lain, pasti ada pintu keluar dari dunia ini. Atau, sesuatu semacam itu. Setelah dipikir baik-baik, aku hanya akan berjalan lurus mengikuti jalur yang dibuat.

Mendadak mataku mendapatkan bayangan bagaimana kota ini seperti bagian yang mengerikan di duniaku setiap malam. Gang-gang sempit diisii oleh tumpukan sampah yang berantakan, lalu betapa tikus merangkak keluar dari selokan yang kotor. Hanya saja tempat ini punya caranya sendiri untuk memberikan kesan horor dan membuat sekujur bulu di kulitku meremang. Seluruh perumahan begitu sepi di alun-alun, jendela mereka tertutup, tapi tidak ada gorden. Memang tidak diperlukan juga, toh, gelapnya luar biasa dan tampaknya _demon-demon_ bukan tipe orang yang malu kalau dirinya sedang ditonton tidur.

Aku bisa melihat persis rumah yang tempo hari dihancurkan oleh tangan besar Penjaga. Tapi, bangunan itu sudah kembali pulih tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Aku juga teringat bagaimana aku dan Eren berlari melewati jalan ini untuk menyelip ke dalam gang sempitnya.

Dinding yang berada menjulang di sana membuat perhatianku teralihkan, hampir beberapa meter jauhnya dari pemukiman penduduk. Kelihatannya aku bisa melihat semacam bukaan di sekitar situ, hampir seperti mulut gua. Jalan setapaknya agak licin dan lembap ketika rasa penasaran luar biasa menarikku ke bukaan itu. Aku berusaha untuk berjalan secepat mungkin, sepatuku terpeleset-peleset.

Aku hampir mencapai bukaan itu ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku dan menyentakkanku ke belakang, menjauh secara perlahan. Aku tak yakin apakah itu _demon_ sinting lainnya atau hanya sejenis begundal biasa di malam-malam suntuk, tapi dia jelas-jelas lelaki.

Rasakan ini, pikirku seraya menusuk sikuku ke belakang agar berharap membuat hidungnya patah, dan pada saat yang bersamaan menjejakkan hak sepatu botku sekuat tenaga ke tulang keringnya.

Dia menangkis seluruh seranganku dengan mudah, seolah-olah dia sudah kepalang tahu hal itu akan datang. Lengannya semakin mengencang—otomatis aku melenguh—dan aku merasa tubuhku terlipat-lipat bak origami.

Kepanikan yang sesungguhnya dapat kurasakan sekarang. Siapa pun yang mampu menangkis jurus bela diri yang kupelajari di tempatku latihan pasti jauh lebih berbahaya daripada sekadar _demon_ mesum sembarangan. Pilihan lain adalah membakarnya hidup-hidup dengan senjata. Aku sudah bisa merasakan tanganku berhasil meraih ujung gagangnya, tidak sampai orang yang menangkapku membungkuk untuk berbisik rendah, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau jadi kau, Mikasa."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2**: Hohoho, understood! Iya nih, maaf lama banget ya, jadwal kegiatan saya di dunia nyata padat sekali, huehehe. Untuk Penjaganya, saya ambil colossal titan sebagai modelnya, huehehe. Ada sedikit yang saya ubah2 sih. Oke, makasih Review-nya ya! :D

**kyucel**: Iya, maaf ya baru sempet update sekarang. Makasih Review-nya :D

Maaf sekali akibat update yang gak manusiawi ini. Saya udah kelas 3 SMA, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya. Soalnya tugas-tugas dan ulangan tercinta sudah menunggu saya untuk diajak kencan (?)

Sebenernya saya udah ada waktu kemaren2 untuk update, tapi ternyata tampilan ffn di laptop saya aneh banget ._. Jadi mau gak mau saya harus pindahin dulu ke komputer, tapi lagi2 delay terus karena waktu yang mepet dan komputer yang terus dijajah oleh orang selain saya. Tapi, saya janji fic ini gak bakal discontinued.

Lalu, maaf lagi kalo saya gak kasih warning Eren bakal mati di fic ini. Sebenernya emang disengajain supaya gak spoiler banget *ditimpukin* scene RivaMika diusahakan cepat tiba, hohoho.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan Review. Jika ada kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan, bisa langsung dituangkan ke kotak Review. Sampai di next chapter! :D


End file.
